


Insomnia

by skyeward



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward/pseuds/skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda can't sleep. (This was originally envisaged as a part of the Disappointed AU, so it may disappear and reappear in a new chapter of that someday.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

_“You like that, don’t you?”_

“Yes,” Miranda whispered, voice wavering and body twisting against her once-neat bedsheets.

_“I bet you’d like it even better…a little harder.”_

Jack’s voice echoes in her head, harsh but warm, and Miranda has to swallow back a loud cry at the surge of pleasure/pain that accompanies the increase in pressure. Her thighs tremble, and her breathing is harsh and erratic.

“Yes,” she moans weakly, tossing her head and putting her already-mussed black locks into further disarray. “Yes, please…Jack, oh please I’m so close!”

_“Yeah baby, come for me. Say my name!”_

The hand lying on her breast, nearly forgotten, flexes suddenly. One nipple is captured painfully between two fingers, squeezed and pulled and otherwise tortured. Her control finally breaks, and she arches upwards with a soft, strangled gasp, staying frozen like that for a long, breathless moment.

When she finally collapses against the sheets again, she’s panting and trembling and slick with sweat, hair plastered to her face in the still, warm air.

“Jack,” she sighs softly, and a little sadly, as she rolls over in her narrow, lonely bed and tries, once more, to sleep.


End file.
